


My Smiling Mask

by Shiju



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Modeling, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiju/pseuds/Shiju
Summary: So das ist meine erste FanFic. Bitte seit nachsichtig :D Viel Spaß euch! Es kommen noch einige Chapter dazu! Ich hab nochmal drüber geschaut und was verbessert, ich denk ich werd das in Zukunft noch nen bissel öfter machen. Sry! *verbeug*https://twitter.com/2bluehamster





	My Smiling Mask

**Author's Note:**

> So das ist meine erste FanFic. Bitte seit nachsichtig :D Viel Spaß euch! Es kommen noch einige Chapter dazu! Ich hab nochmal drüber geschaut und was verbessert, ich denk ich werd das in Zukunft noch nen bissel öfter machen. Sry! *verbeug*
> 
> https://twitter.com/2bluehamster

Taehyung seufzte laut auf und erweckte somit die Aufmerksamkeit seines Begleiters, der genau links neben ihm saß. Er rutschte auf seinem Sitz ein wenig hin und her, knirschte leise mit den Zähnen, schien doch ersichtlich ungeduldig. Beide hatten sich von diesem Abend viel Versprochen, sie hatten sich viel Vorgenommen und doch hatten sie das Gefühl es wäre viel zu wenig Zeit.

Da saßen sie wieder auf ihren Plätzen wie jedes Jahr und wussten nicht ob sie es dieses Mal über sich bringen konnten, ob sie sich dieses Mal wirklich trauen konnten.

Sie hatten für den Anlass neue Anzüge gekauft. Jungkook trug einen einfachen doch sehr edlen schwarzen Anzug mit einer dunkelroten Krawatte und einem schlichten weißen Hemd, über welchem er noch eine schwarze Weste trug. Seine Schuhe waren ebenfalls schwarz.

Taehyung trug stattdessen einen dunkelblauen Tuxedo, eine ebenfalls dunkelblaue Fliege und Schuhe in derselben Farbe. Sein Hemd war ebenfalls weiß. Seine Haare hatte er sich extra gestern noch blond färben lassen, damit er für den Anlass dementsprechend gut aussah. Er war rundherum sehr zufrieden gewesen mit seinem Aussehen, dass erfüllte ihn mit Zuversicht.

Direkt vor ihnen befand sich ein Laufsteg. Um diesen herum war weißer Stoff befestigt, welcher durch die Art wie er befestigt wurde wunderschöne Falten fallen ließ. Insgesamt war der Raum groß und sehr hell gehalten, immerhin sollten keine Farben die Zuschauer von der Show ablenken.

Jungkook grinste nur kurz als er sah wie Taehyung nervös an seinen Finger knibbelte und legte seine Hand auf die seine um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Während der eine gelassen versuchte den anderen zu beruhigen rannten gestresst einige Männer mit Stöpseln im Ohr vor und hinter ihnen vorbei. Es war im Allgemeinen ein sehr hastiges treiben um sie herum.

"Ganz ruhig Hyung." flüsterte der Jüngere dem älteren zu. "Dieses Mal wird es klappen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Taehyung drehte sich um und riss etwas verdutzt die Augen auf, er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen das er sich durch die Stimme seines Begleiters etwas erschrak, die Hand hatte er zuvor gar nicht bemerkt. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Ach…ich weiß nicht so recht!" man konnte seine Unsicherheit raus hören. "Was, wenn er Nein sagt. Wir haben nun so viel da rei-" er unterbrach seinen Satz, weil Jungkook seinen Griff etwas festigte und ihn nur noch schiefer angrinste. Seufzend nickte Taehyung ihm zu und drehte seinen Blick wieder in Richtung Steg.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen…" wiederholte er nur, drehte auch seinen Blick dann wieder in Richtung Bühne.

Die Sitze, auf denen sie saßen waren zwar einfache Holzstühle, welche man zusammen klappen konnte, doch waren diese gepolstert für die VIP Besucher in der ersten und zweiten Reihe. Ab der dritten Reihe entfiel die Polsterung komplett und man saß nur noch auf weißen und simplen Holzstühlen.

Während sich der Raum füllte merkte man wie die Stimmung immer angespannter wurde, jeder freute sich sehr auf die Show. Dieses Jahr wurde es nicht wie sonst immer Monate vorher angekündigt, stattdessen dachte sich der Künstler 2 Wochen vor der Show wäre es angebrachter eine Meldung durchzugeben.

Hastig hatte Jungkook an allen Streben gezogen und jeden seiner Kontakte angerufen um Plätze für die Show zu bekommen. Leicht war es sicher nicht gewesen, doch hatte er hier und da noch einige Gefallen gehabt die er direkt einfordern konnte.

Ein lächeln schlich sich auf Taehyung‘s Lippen als die Lichter ausgingen und 3 Scheinwerfer auf den Laufsteg gerichtet wurden. Ein junger, sehr attraktiver Mann betrat die Bühne mit einem Lächeln und einem Mikro in der Hand. Er stellte sich mittig der Bühne direkt in die Lichter, hob seine Hand um in das Mikro zu sprechen.

"Willkommen meine Damen und Herren zu unserem Exklusiven und einmaligen Event!" begann er zu sagen und gab ein kurzes lachen von sich.

Der Mann hatte kurzes blondes Haar, er trug einen rosa Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd drunter. Seine Krawatte war weiß, genauso wie seine Schuhe, welche durch das auf ihn gerichtete Licht, glänzten. Seine Lippen waren voll und rosig, sie passten zu seinem recht bleichen Teint. Seine Augen glänzten im Licht der Schweinwerfer, es hatte etwas Majestätisches.

Taehyung’s Augen strahlten als sie zu dem stattlichen Mann hinauf sahen, er grinste über das ganze Gesicht, so sehr freute er sich das es endlich los ging.

"Mein Name ist Kim Soekjin, ich bin für heute Abend ihr Künstler und zugleich ihr Moderator. Aber ich will sie nicht zu lange auf die Folter spannen! Lassen wir die Show beginnen!" wild mit seiner freien Hand gestikulierend erhob er zum Schluss seine Stimme um die Spannung anzuheben. Was er auch, sichtlich der strahlenden Gesichter seiner Zuschauer, geschafft hatte. Mit einem Kuss den Zuschauern widmend ging er einige Schritte rückwärts, um sich dann umzudrehen und hinter die Bühne zu verschwinden.

Die Lichter gingen nochmals aus um anschließend Musik ertönen zu lassen, was dann von erneuten Scheinwerfern auf die Bühne gerichtet, das erste Model auf die Bühne schickte. Nach und nach betraten die Models mit ihren wunderschönen Kleidern die Bühne und verließen diese auch wieder im Gleichschritt. Man konnte klar erkennen welches Motto der Künstler dieser Show widmete, denn alles war in einem Hauch von Rosa und weiß getränkt. Es wirkte alles so als würden die Models über die Bühne schweben.

Einer der Models war Jungkook besonders aufgefallen, dieser Trug eine Art Tunika, weißer samtiger Stoff lag auf seinen Schultern um von dort aus nach unten fallend seinen Oberkörper verdeckend, an der Hüfte wurde es mit einer goldenen Kordel zusammen gehalten. Untenrum trug er, aus dem gleichen Stoff wie sein Oberteil, eine weite Hose, welche ihm nur bis kurz unter die Knie ging. Die Hose hatte zwei Taschen rechts und links, in welchen das Model seine Hände gesteckt hatte. Die Haarfarbe des Mannes war ein helles haselnussbraun, an einigen Stellen hatte er weiße Strähnen, die seine blasse aber wunderschöne Haut betonten. Seine Lippen waren ebenfalls voll und rot, er hatte wohl offensichtlich Make-Up drauf, was Jungkook aber nicht störte.

Auch Taehyung war das Model aufgefallen und er musste dran denken was ihm Jungkook vor einer Woche erzählt hatte. _Einer der Models ist der Geliebte des Künstlers, ich habe gehört er wird auch auf die Bühne kommen und zum Schluss sogar noch das Highlight Outfit vortragen._

"Wie hieß das Model nochmal?" fragte Taehyung seinen Begleiter. Doch bevor Jungkook antworten konnte gingen die Lichter aus und es wurden wieder einige Scheinwerfer auf die Bühne gerichtet. Eine Stimme schoss durch die Lautsprecher: "Meine Damen und Herren!! Nun zu unserem Highlight des Abends!!" die Stimme war klar zu erkennen, denn es handelte sich offensichtlich um die des Künstlers selbst.

"Das Kleid auf das sie alle den ganzen Abend gewartet haben! Genießen sie es!!" mit den Worten gingen wieder alle Lichter an und das Model, das zuvor die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungs bekommen hatte, trat hinaus. Warum die Lichter zuvor ausgingen, konnten sich die beiden nicht erklären, es sollte wohl einfach nur die Stimmung anheben.

Das Kostüm war wirklich wunderschön. Es bestand aus dem gleichen weißen samtigen Stoff wie zuvor. Das Hemd war kurz unter den Brustmuskeln mit 2 Schlaufen gebunden, was den oberen und unteren Teil des Oberkörpers frei legte. Die Ärmel waren lang, jedoch an den Unterarmen etwas hoch gekrempelt und mit dünnen goldenen Kordeln an diesen befestigt, wodurch sich am Stoff falten legten.

Zusätzlich war am Oberkörper ein längerer Bund Stoff befestigt worden, welcher hinten von den Schultern bis zu den Ellbogen genäht worden war. Dieser fiel bis zum Boden hin und somit schliff er diesen Hinter sich her. Aber es wirkte nicht schwer, eher im Gegenteil, man hatte das Gefühl, das das Material nix wog, denn mit jeder Bewegung, die das Model machte bewegte es sich in dem leichten Wind, die durch die Vorwärtsbewegung entstand, nach oben und nach unten.

Die Hose war ebenfalls aus dem Stoff gemacht, Taehyung vermutete bis dahin das es sich definitiv um Seide handeln müsste, aber dieses Mal waren goldene Akzente in das Material verwebt worden. Am Bund wurde sie mit einer weiteren dünnen Kordel befestigt. Dieses Mal ging die Hose bis zu den Knöcheln runter, was leider die wunderschönen langen Beine des Models komplett verdeckten. An den Füßen trug er nichts, so hatte man das Gefühl das auch er, wie die anderen Models, über den Boden schwebte, so grazil bewegte er sich.

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten.

 

\--

 

"Bleib kurz hier stehen, ich hol uns 2 Drinks." mit den Worten drehte sich Jungkook weg und stapfte in Richtung Bar, ließ Taehyung mitten im Raum, zwischen den ganzen anderen Menschen, stehen.

An der Bar angekommen, klopfte er kurz zweimal hintereinander auf die Theke um somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers zu bekommen, dieser sah die Geste und grummelte ein wenig, drehte sich jedoch zu Jungkook um und vermittelte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er seine Bestellung aufnehmen würde.

Jungkook bestellte lediglich 2 Whiskey-Cola mit jeweils einem Strohhalm drin, ging dann wieder in Richtung Taehyung, welcher mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so verlassen im Raum stand, stattdessen hatten sich 2 sichtlich jüngere Mädels um ihn herum getummelt und quatschten und giggelten den armen Jungen zu.

Taehyung wusste nicht ganz so recht was er mit ihnen anstellen sollte, stattdessen kratzte er sich nur nervös am Hinterkopf und grinste die beiden Mädels an, was die beiden nur noch mehr zum Kichern brachte.

Als Jungkook mit den Getränken ankam, gab er direkt eins davon Taehyung in die Hand und begrüßte die zwei Frauen mit einem leichten lächeln. Etwas verloren und hilfesuchend sah der ältere den jüngeren an, was Jungkook dazu brachte einzugreifen.

"Entschuldigt uns Mädels für einen Augenblick." mit einem gezwungenen, aber freundlichem Lächeln, packte er Taehyung am Handgelenk und zog ihn weg in Richtung der Klos.

"Puh, danke Kookie, ich wusste langsam nicht mehr wie ich auf sie Reagieren sollte. Die kamen auf einmal auf mich zu un-" mit einem Mal verstummte Tae, denn Jungkook war abrupt stehen geblieben, er war dadurch mit seiner Nase gegen die Schulter des jüngeren geknallt.

"Au! Warum bist du stehen geblieben?!" brachte er klagend hervor, während er sich, mit der Hand in welchem er das Glas hielt, die Nase rieb. Dabei verschüttet er einige kleine Tropfen, die aber glücklicherweise auf den Boden fielen.

Keine 20 Meter vor ihnen, stand Kim Soekjin in Begleitung des Models und unterhielt sich angestrengt und wild gestikulierend mit einigen weiteren Personen. Jungkook konnte nicht genau hören war sie sagten, aber es schien etwas Komisches zu sein, denn nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu reden, sich dabei auf den Oberschenkel klopfend, fingen alle lauthals an zu lachen.

Taehyung sah an Jungkook vorbei und wusste anschließend sofort warum er stehen geblieben war.

"Kookie? Sollen wir hin?" Jungkook antwortete dem älteren nicht, stattdessen festigte sich sein Griff um das Handgelenk Taehyung’s und er schluckte schwer.

"Hey Jungkook!" Tae zappelte etwas mit seinem Arm um den anderen darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er mit ihm redete. Der griff war zwar fest, tat aber nicht weh, daher wies er ihn nicht darauf hin.

"Jungkook!!" rief er etwas lauter und das brachte den jüngeren aus seinen Gedanken und er wirbelte herum um den anderen anzuschauen.

"Was?......Ja? - Ja! Ja ist ja gut." mit den Worten ließ er Taehyung los und seufzte kurz. "Ja lass uns hin, hast du deine Sachen dabei?" er schaute an Taehyung hinunter und zu der Hand, die das Glas nicht hielt. "Ja sicher habe ich sie dabei." er hob die Hand hoch und zeigte ihm die dünne Din A3 Tasche, die er schon den ganzen Abend mit sich herum trug. "Ich bin doch nicht von gestern!" grinste er von einer Seite zur anderen. Ein lächeln stahl sich auf Jungkook‘s Lippen als er das freche aber süße grinsen seines Gegenübers sah.

Er konnte sich immer in sein Lachen vertiefen, es bereitete ihm immer innere Ruhe und Frieden, wenn er sah wie fröhlich Taehyung war. Auch wenn es nicht immer so der Fall war, an die schönen Momente wollte er sich immer erinnern.

Als sie sich einige Minuten nur anstarrten und sich ohne Worte verständigten, nickte sie sich zu, drehten sich um und gingen entschlossen auf den Modedesigner zu. Selbst einige Schritte vor ihnen zögerte Taehyung noch ein wenig, schüttelte es aber schnell ab als sie sich dann an Ort und Stelle ihres Zieles befanden.

Zunächst wurden sie komplett ignoriert, denn anscheinend schien Soekjin einen seiner Witze gerissen zu haben, denn plötzlichen fingen alle um ihn herum an wieder lauthals zu lachen.

Jungkook hob seine Faust vor den Mund und räusperte sich einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Doch es schien sie keiner beachten zu wollen.

"Entschuldigung?" Jungkook versuchte es sogar mit Worten, doch nichts. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte Taehyung schon die Geduld verloren, er rollte genervt mit den Augen und drückte Jungkook ein wenig zur Seite, lief auf Soekjin zu und ohne ein Wort an den Designer zu verlieren, drückte er ihm die Mappe gegen die Brust und lächelte schief.

Nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit definitiv.

"Was zum-?!" vielleicht war das nicht die klügste Idee gewesen die Taehyung in seinem Leben hatte, aber das sie die ganze Zeit ignoriert wurde ging ihm tierisch gegen den Strich und er musste was unternehmen.

"Hallo mein Name ist Kim Taehyung, ich bin hier um ihnen meine Bilder zu zeigen, ich möchte Model werden!" sprudelte es sofort aus ihm heraus, er hatte damit gerechnet das direkt eine Abweisung kommt, dass ihm Soekjin die Mappe wieder gegen den Kopf schmeißt, ihn anschreit oder beschimpft. Er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, weswegen er seinem gegenüber keine Zeit zum Reden ließ.

"Ich weiß es ist komisch das ich hier auf sie zukomme, ihnen einfach meine Mappe so entgegen drücke. Es ist nicht das Idealste, aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen!" er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu reden. "Ich bin wirklich talentiert! Und ich habe wirklich eine Chance verdient! Sie müssen sich nur meine Bilder anschauen und sie werden definitiv auch meiner Meinung sein." mittlerweile hatten sich alle zum ihm hingedreht und jeder sah ihn verdutzt an, doch Taehyung schien das nicht aufzufallen, er war so sehr in seiner Rede vertieft, er wusste schon nicht, dass sich so viele Menschen um ihn herum befanden.

Selbst Jungkook war kurz perplex, doch musste kurz daraufhin nur lächeln. Er kannte Taehyung zu gut, als dass er nicht hätte mit dieser Reaktion rechnen können.

Während Taehyung weiter seinen Monolog hielt wechselte der perplexe Gesichtsausdruck von Soekjin zu einem Grinsen. Er war anscheinend amüsiert, denn zu was anderem konnte Jungkook den Gesichtsausdruck nicht zuordnen. Und auch anscheinend machte er keine Anstalten den gleichgroßen Mann vor sich zu unterbrechen, stattdessen hörte er ihm weiter zu und grinste schief.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, aber Taehyung konnte und wollte nicht aufhören zu reden. Doch irgendwer musste ihn aufhalten, denn so konnte es die nächsten Stunden nicht weiter gehen. Daher fasste sich Jungkook ein Herz und ging einige Schritte in Richtung Taehyung, hob dabei einen Arm und legte sie ihm von hinten auf dessen Rücken.

"Tae..." flüsterte er ihm zu. "Tae…" wiederholte er nochmal, bis der andere endlich aufhörte zu reden, sich perplex umdrehte als würde ein Axtmörder hinter ihm stehen und mit einer viel zu lauten Stimme, "WAS?!" schrie, was aber überhaupt nicht beabsichtigt war, denn sofort hob er seine eine Hand hoch, legte sie sich vor dem Mund und sah den jüngeren mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. Jungkook lächelte ihm nur zu und machte ihn mit einem Kopfnicken auf seine Umgebung aufmerksam.

Als er sich umsah öffneten sich seine Augen weit, denn nun sah er, dass er von allen Leuten um ihn herum angestarrt wurde. Es hatten sich sogar mit der Zeit noch weitere Gäste um sie gebildet. Die blinke hingen an ihm wie Kaugummi an einer Schuhsohle.

Sofort lief Taehyung knallrot an, wollte sich so schnell wie möglich in das nächstgelegene Mauseloch verkriechen. Hilflos sah er zu seinem Partner rüber, der immer noch hinter ihm stand. Gerade als er sich weg drehen wollte und davon laufen wurde er von einer bekannten Stimme aufgehalten.

"Warte." sagte Soekjin gelassen, Taehyung drehte sich wieder um und schaute, immer noch mit einem hochroten Kopf, den blondhaarigen Mann an. Dabei sah er wie sein gegenüber gerade die Mappe studierte.

Nach und nach schlug er die Blätter um, gab jedes Mal einen kurzen brummen von sich.

Taehyung konnte nicht genau erkennen ob es bestätigende Geräusche oder das Gegenteilige waren. Was dachte er gerade? Waren die Bilder gut? Hatte er sich doch zu viel erhofft? War er so schlecht? Ihm stieg die Angst in den Kopf, er schluckte schwer, war aber für die Hand auf seinem Rücken sehr dankbar, denn sie half ihm nicht komplett den Verstand zu verlieren.

"Hmm, Ok." kam es dann plötzlich aus dem Mund des Designers, Taehyung erschrak und atmete dann tief aus, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Er starrte Soekjin nur mit weiten Augen an, konnte nichts heraus bringen, doch selbst wenn er hätte etwas sagen wollen, konnte er es nicht, denn Soekjin ergriff die Hand seines Models und ging in Richtung Ausgang des Saals. Taehyung konnte ihm nur verblüfft hinterherschauen, dabei sah er wie ihm die braunhaarige Schönheit, ebenso verwirrt, kurz ansah, sich umdrehte und sich davon schleifen lies.

Der Tumult um sie herum legte sich nicht wie erhofft sofort, stattdessen fingen alle, wie von der Hummel gestochen, an zu tuscheln, sich dabei die Hand vor dem Mund haltend.   _Wer ist das? Was erlaubt der sich? Jetzt hat er Kim Soekjin verjagt! Schämen soll er sich!_

Zwar flüsterten sie alle, verständlich war es für die beiden dennoch, sie konnten jedes einzelne Wort hören. Taehyung senkte seinen Kopf und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, es war ihm überaus peinlich, er hatte das hier sicher nicht beabsichtigt. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Es war so dumm von ihm auch nur im Geringsten daran zu glauben, dass er eine Chance haben könnte.

_Ok._

Was hieß das schon?

_Ok._

Er verstand es nicht.

_Ok._

Zwei Buchstaben mit denen er nix anfangen konnte.

Sie waren nichts aussagend. Es könnte ein Ja oder ein Nein bedeuten. Das Wort hallte dauernd in seinem Kopf wider.

Als er bemerkte das er noch sein volles Glas Whiskey-Cola in der Hand hatte, hob er dieses und schluckte alles auf einmal herunter. Das Eis war schon lange geschmolzen, dadurch war die Flüssigkeit im Glas etwas gestiegen. Ihm war es egal ob es im Hals brannte, das Gefühl der Unsicherheit, die in seinem Brustkorb drückte sollte durch das brennen des Alkohols verschwinden.

"Ich brauch was stärkeres!" dabei drehte er sich um und ging an Jungkook vorbei, erst jetzt bemerkte dieser, dass ein seinem Partner die Tränen in den Augen standen, so glasig waren sie. Seufzend folgte er dem anderen, versuchte mitzuhalten, aber Taehyung erhöhte sein Tempo in Richtung Bar, hob seine Hand dem Barkeeper entgegen und rief ihm zu. "Whiskey! Pur!" Dabei setze er sich auf einen der freien Barhocker, legte seine Unterarme auf die Bar und senkte leicht den Kopf, starrte dabei das Dunkle Holz vor sich an.

Selbst als Jungkook bei ihm ankam, sich neben ihn auf einen der Barhocker setze, sein Glas auf die Bar legte und die rechte Hand auf Taehyung’s Schulter, hob er den Kopf nicht.

"Tae..." sagte Jungkook leise, doch bekam er nur ein leichtes Kopfschütteln von ihm. Da wusste er sofort, dass er ruhig sein musste. Der andere brauchte einfach einen Moment für sich, er wollte gerade die Hand von seiner Schulter runter nehmen, als Taehyung seine hob und ihn davon abhielt, indem er seine eigene auf sie legte. Ein leichtes lächeln schlich sich auf Jungkook’s Lippen, auch wenn es ein trauriges war.

Nach 4-6 Gläsern, er wusste nicht genau wie viele es waren, hatte das zählen nach dem dritten Glas beendet, konnte Taehyung seinen Kopf nicht mehr von der Theke heben, er hatte seinen rechten Arm unter seine Wange gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

Jungkook hatte seine Hand nicht von seiner Schulter runter genommen und auch nicht seinen eigenen Drink ausgetrunken. Gerade wollte der Barkeeper ihm ein weiteres Glas einschenken, als Jungkook zu ihm hoch sah, den Kopf schüttelte und diese mit einer verneinenden Handbewegung noch betonte. Er griff in seine rechte hintere Hosentasche und holte seine Brieftasche raus, nahm einige Scheine aus dieser und bezahlte den Barkeeper für alle Getränken. Dann packte er Taehyung’s linken Arm, legte diesen über seinen Nacken und hievte den älteren hoch, damit er ihn so stützen konnte.

"Na komm.…" flüsterte er ihm zu und trug ihn zum Auto. Dort angekommen griff er mit seiner linken Hand in die linke Tasche seines Sakkos und holte die Schlüssel heraus, öffnete mit einem Klick das Schloss des Wagens und anschließend die Beifahrertür. Vorsichtig half er Taehyung auf den Sitz, griff nach dem Sicherheitsgurt und legte sich über ihn um den Gurt an der Halterung zu befestigen. Doch dann beugte sich Taehyung nach vorne und lehnte sich an den anderen an, er hatte dabei immer noch seine Augen geschlossen. Langsam fing er an zu murmeln, kaum verständlich, wenn man einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen würden. Aber Jungkook war direkt zwischen seinem Kopf und den Oberschenkeln eingeklemmt.

"Ich hasse es…" er nuschelte ein wenig, da ihm der Alkohol in den Kopf geschossen war. "Warum....warum bin ich so? Ich hasse es!" wiederholte er mehrmals, bis sich das _es_ in ein _mich_ umwandelte und er mehrere Male hintereinander nur noch _Ich hasse mich_ murmelte.

Kurz blieb Jungkook so liegen, schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen und sagte nichts. Für jeden der in dem Parkhaus vorbei gekommen wäre, würde diese Szenerie wohl sehr komisch aussehen müssen, doch ihm war das in dem Moment egal.

Er drückte sich dann langsam vom Sitz ab, bekam keinen Widerstand von Taehyung, dieser war viel zu kraftlos, selbst wenn er welchen geben wollte, konnte er nicht. Als er die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite schloss, ging um das Auto herum und setze sich auf den Fahrersitz, steckte den Schlüssel hinein und fuhr los.

 

\--

 

"Weißt du eigentlich das du schwer bist?" schnaufte Jungkook als er Taehyung auf das Bett hievte, eine Antwort konnte er nicht erwarten, denn noch bevor er sich vom Bett weg drücken konnte hörte er ein leichtes aber leises schnarchen links neben seinem Ohr. Taehyung war eingeschlafen, seufzend drückte sich Jungkook hoch und fing an die Schuhe des schlafenden Jungens auszuziehen. Anschließend fasste er ihn an den Gürtel der Hose, öffnete diesen und zog ihm vorsichtig auch diese aus, immerhin wollte er ihn nicht wecken, nicht dass es möglich wäre ihn zu wecken. Taehyung hatte im Grunde genommen nämlich einen recht schweren Schlaf und ließ sich im Normalfall nur sehr schwer wecken. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte ihn komplett bis auf seine Unterwäsche auszuziehen, versuchte er ihn etwas weiter das Bett hoch zu ziehen und ihn dann zuzudecken.

"Dieser Idiot…" nuschelte er zu sich sagend, drehte sich in Richtung Küche und zog sich dabei selbst die Schuhe und Jacke aus, schmiss sie einfach mit einer Handbewegung auf den nächstgelegenen Stuhl. Ihre Wohnung war nicht besonders groß, aber sie reichte vollkommen aus für zwei Personen. Nebst einer kleinen Küche die sich zusammen mit dem Wohnzimmer in einem Raum befand hatten sich außer dem Badezimmer ein Zusätzliches Zimmer, welches als ihr Schlafzimmer diente, dort passten gerade so ein großes Bett, ein Schreibtisch und ein relativ kleiner Schrank, in welchem sie beide ihre gesamten Klamotten gequetscht hatte. Aber in den meisten Fällen lagen ihre Klamotten überall in der Wohnung verstreut rum, denn keiner der beiden machte sich die Mühe jemals aufzuräumen.

Die Klamotten, die er Taehyung ausgezogen hatte, hing er sorgfältig an einem Kleiderhaken, das gleiche würde er mit jenen machen, die er noch am Leib trug, sobald er sich entschloss sich neben Taehyung ins Bett zu legen. Denn auch wenn keiner der beiden es zugeben wollen würde, sie hatten ihr letztes erspartes in beide Anzüge gesteckt und würden diese noch oft für wichtige Anlässe anziehen wollen. Jungkook arbeitet Teilzeit in einem Hühnchen Restaurant und Teilzeit in einer Bar am abends.

Auch Taehyung hatte einen Teilzeitjob, diesen fristete er in einer kleinen Musikkneipe ganz in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung, die Kneipe hatte allerdings nur an Wochenenden offen, daher bekam er nicht viel Geld für die Auftritte, die er dort gab. Denn Taehyung versuchte sich dort als Sänger, auch wenn er sich selbst als nicht so gut befand, es reichte um ein wenig Geld dazuzuverdienen, damit sie sich gemeinsam ein Leben schaffen konnten.

Nachdem Jungkook die Küche betreten hatte, schnappe er sich eine Tasse aus einem der Schränke, ging damit zum Kühlschrank, öffnete diesen und griff sich eine kleine Plastikflasche mit der Aufschrift _Banana Drink_ welchen er kurz vollkommen verdutzt ansah, seinen Blick dann auf die Tasse warf und amüsiert aus der Nase ausatmete, dabei ein zischendes Geräusch mit seinen Zähnen machte. Kopfschüttelnd legte er die Tasse wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Ort, öffnete die kleine Flasche und trank sie komplett aus, schmiss sie dann einfach neben sich in die Mülltonne.

 

\--

 

Ein lautes, schrilles Geräusch weckte Jungkook am nächsten Morgen, sein Wecker klingelte. Er hatte in zwei Stunden seine Schicht im Restaurant. Grummelnd und vollkommen übermüdet versuchte er nach seinem Handy zu greifen, daher hob er die Hand zu seiner linken um auf den Nachttisch zu greifen, versuchte diesen mit geschlossenen Augen und nur mit seinem Tastsinn ausfindig zu machen. Doch das einzige was er fühlen konnte war eine Packung Taschentücher und seine Nachttischlampe, die er währenddessen umschubste und sie mit einem lauten krach auf den Boden fiel. "Scheiße…" murmelte er noch schlaftrunken, wo war bloß sein blödes Handy? Taehyung ließ sich von dem lauten, sehr penetranten Geräusch anscheinend nicht wecken, denn alles was er von seiner rechten Seite hören konnte war ein Leises schnarchen was ihm indizierte das da noch jemand tief und fest schlief.

Kraftlos versuchte er sich vom Bett abzudrücken, rieb sich müde die Augen, konnte aber nach wie vor nur eins öffnen, was ihm schwer fiel sich umzuschauen und einen klaren Blick über die Lage zu bekommen. Er spottete sein Handy genau auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, nehmen Taehyung. _Wie kam es denn dort hin?_ Anscheinend hatte er gestern, als er der betrunkenen Jungen aufs Bett gehievt hatte, sein Handy währenddessen aus seiner Tasche verloren und es nicht bemerkt. Langsam kroch er über den anderen auf die andere Seite des Bettes und versuchte an jenes Handy zu kommen, dass immer noch ununterbrochen laute Piep Geräusche von sich gab.

Während er gerade so über ihm gebeugt war und endlich sein Telefon greifen konnte, bemerkte er wie zwei Arme um ihn geschlungen wurden und ein tiefer schläfriger Seufzer seitens des Jungen unter ihm kam. _Oh Gott, hatte er ihn geweckt?_ Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung des Bett anfangs und schaute mit verdutzen Augen zu dem anscheinend immer noch schlafenden Jungen hoch.  Das gute war, Taehyung schlief immer noch, das schlimme war Taehyung schlief immer noch. Seine Arme fest um Jungkook geschlossen, machte dieser keine Anstalten ihn loslassen zu wollen, denn mit jeder Bewegung, die er machte, drückte Taehyung nur noch fester zu, als wolle er ihn nicht verlieren.

Jungkook hatte zwar noch genug Zeit sich fertig zu machen, aber wenn er heute gar nicht mehr aus den Fängen dieses wunderschönen Mannes entkommen konnte würde er ein riesiges Problem mit seinem Chef bekommen. Daher fasste er den Entschluss Taehyung zu wecken, auch wenn es oft ein eher aussichtsloses verfangen war.

"Tae..." sagte er erst ganz leise, er wusste das es ihn nicht wecken würde, trotzdem fing er erst instinktiv an leise zu reden. "Tae..." wiederholte er nochmals, dieses Mal etwas lauter, dabei wackelte er etwas mit seinem Körper hin und her, hoffte dadurch irgendwas erreichen zu können. Doch nix, es war vergebens, er musste seine Stimme noch lauter machen und sich noch viel mehr bewegen.

Schwermütig schaffte er es seinen Körper soweit zu drehen, dass er mit dem Gesicht näher an dem des anderen lag, so hatte er gute Sicht auf ihn. Ein Verlegenes, aber freudiges lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, Taehyung sah immer so lustig aus, wenn er schlief, sein Mund war immer weit aufgerissen.

"Taehyung." sagte er nun etwas lauter, dabei befand sich sein Mund ganz in der Nähe am Ohr des anderen. "Hey Schlafmütze du musst mich loslassen, ich muss Duschen gehen." fuhr er fort, fing dann zusätzlich an mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen die Wange des anderen zu stupsen.

Anscheinend half das wirklich, denn Taehyung grummelte leicht, eine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und sein Mund schloss sich zu einer süßen Schnute zusammen. Aber wirklich los ließ er ihn dennoch nicht. "Hey, aufwachen." nun fing er an kleine küsse auf seinem Gesicht zu verteilen, vielleicht bekam er ihn ja so dazu ihn los zu lassen. "Wenn du mich nicht loslässt hör ich nicht auf dich zu nerven." grinste Jungkook in die küsse rein, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzuhören.

"Hör nicht auf…"flüsterte Taehyung vollkommen schlaftrunken, er war schon wach, auch wenn nur ein wenig, seine Augen konnte er noch nicht öffnen, dafür war es noch zu früh. Das grinsen auf Jungkook’s Lippen wich nicht, als er die murmelnden Worte Taehyung’s hörte, er machte mit den kleinen liebevollen küssen weiter, einige landeten auf seiner Wange, einige küsse wurden auf der Nase verteilt und einige auf den immer noch geschlossenen Augenlidern. "Du musst mich loslassen…ich muss mich echt fertig machen, sonst komm ich zu spät und du weißt wie mein Chef ist..." nuschelte er in die kleinen Liebkosungen rein. "Hmmmmm…" kam es wohlig aus den Lippen Taehyung’s, aber immer noch löste er seine Hände nicht von ihm. Stattdessen strich er langsam mit einer Hand den nackten Rücken Jungkook’s hoch, dabei entfloh auch ihm ein wohliger laut und es bildete sich leichte Gänsehaut auf diesem.

Er konnte selten Taehyung’s Berührungen auf seiner Haut widerstehen, aber dieses Mal musste er sich zusammen reißen. "Dafür habe ich keine Zeit…" flüsterte er dem anderen etwas genervt zu. "Dann mach Zeit." kam es herrisch als Antwort zurück, Taehyung konnte seine Augen immer noch nicht öffnen, strich aber seine Hand weiter die Wirbelsäule hoch. Am Hals angekommen vergrub er dann seine Finger leicht in Jungkook’s schwarzem Haar. Den Kopf fest im Griff führte er seine Lippen zu dem des anderen und fing an ihn zu küssen. Der Kuss war zunächst Sanft, hielt auch nicht sehr lange an, denn statt eines ausgedehnten, intensiven Kusses, verteilte er lediglich einige kurze zärtliche Küsse auf die wunderschönen Lippen, bis er dazu überging diesen zu vertiefen, ihn länger und inniger fortführte, seinen Mund öffnete und Jungkook damit die Einladung gab auf die der andere die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte.

Jener ließ sich nicht viel Zeit bis er die Einladung annahm, seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen führte, dabei die Zunge, die ihm entgegen kam mit Begierde umkreiste, sie ab und zu leicht anstupste. Gelegentlich trafen sich ihre Zähne, doch keinem von beiden machte das etwas aus, sie genossen beide den Kuss sehr, verloren sich für einige Minuten in ihm, bis Jungkook den Kopf nach hinten zog und schwer atmend nach Luft schnappte.

Beide sahen sich nun an, Jungkook hatte mittlerweile ganz glasige Augen, was er aber von dem anderen durchaus auch behaupten konnte, doch die glasigen Augen seines Gegenübers schienen nicht nur vom Kuss hergekommen zu sein.

Die Augenbrauen Jungkook’s zogen sich ein wenig zusammen, als er bemerkte das sich der Griff in seinen Haaren etwas verstärkt hatte und Taehyung eine Träne hinunter floss.  "Tae...?" Jungkook hob seine Hand in Richtung Taehyung’s Gesicht und strich ihm die Tränen von den Wangenknochen. "Es wird alles gut…" flüsterte er ihm gegen die Lippen und legte diese wieder auf die des anderen, gab ihm einen kurzen Sanften Kuss, lächelte ihm sanft zu bevor er mit darauffolgenden Küssen sein Kinn und seinen Hals hinab glitt. Langsam küsste er sich den nackten Oberkörper hinunter, strich dabei die Bettdecke weg, die immer noch zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte. Als er bei einer der Brustwarzen ankam, machte er halt, leckte leicht drüber, bis er den Mund ein wenig öffnete und seine Zähne benutzte. Fest biss er nicht zu, es war mehr ein leichtes knabbern.  Sich den weg dann weiter nach unten bahnend verteilte er leichte zärtliche Küsse auf der Haut.

Taehyung hatte in der Zwischenzeit nicht aufgehört zu weinen, er erinnerte sich wieder an gestern Abend, wir er versucht hatte den Schmerz und die Erniedrigung mit Alkohol weg zu schwemmen. Was brachte es sich den Kopf mit Ethanol neblig zu trinken, wenn man sich am nächsten Tag nur noch schlimmer und elendiger fühlte?

Er konnte noch genau die Stimmen der Leute um ihn herum hören, er konnte den Spot und den Hohn hören die sie für ihn empfunden hatten. Selbst das emotionslose OK dröhnte immer noch in seinem Kopf wider, was den schmerzhaften Druck in seinem Brustkorb nur noch verschlimmerte.

Eigentlich musste er es mittlerweile gewohnt sein, er hatte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in so eine Situation gebracht, war schon immer voreilig gewesen in seinem tun. Immer reagiert er impulsiv, ohne wirklich über die Konsequenzen hinterher nachzudenken, war vorlaut und verplapperte sich schnell. Das war in den meisten Fällen für einen Lacher gut, oft störten ihn die Lacher nicht, er konnte in vielen Fällen mit lachen, wenn er bemerkt hatte was er da getan hatte. Aber in einigen Situationen störte es ihn sehr, dass man über ihn lachte, wie konnte er auch nicht?

Dieses Mal war es allerdings anders, er hatte seine ganze Kraft darein gesteckt, es war seine Leidenschaft, sein Leben, seine Liebe. Manchmal wünschte er sich stärker zu sein, so wie Jungkook, er hatte immer das Gefühl das Jungkook alles schaffen würde, er war in allen Sachen besser, erfolgreicher, bekam vieles mit Leichtigkeit hin. Wenn er wollte könnte er beide Jobs kündigen und sein Studium weiter führen. Doch selbst das hatte er für Taehyung aufgegeben, nur daran zu denken trieb ihm noch mehr Tränen in die Augen.

"Es…es tut mir so leid…" schniefte er leise und kniff die Augen zu, verzog dabei das Gesicht so sehr, als würde er schmerzen haben. Während Jungkook seine Küsse weiter führte, hob Taehyung seine Arme hoch und wisch sich mit seinen Handflächen die Tränen weg, die aber anscheinend nicht aufhören wollten zu fließen, eine lange weile lagen seine Handflächen weiterhin auf seinen Augen, als ob das was gegen die Tränen helfen würden.

Jungkook wusste nicht wofür sich der andere Entschuldige, immerhin hatte er nichts falsch gemacht. Er hörte mit den Küssen auf, drückte seine Stirn gegen den Brustkorb des anderen, schloss die Augen und seufzte einmal schwer gegen die warme Haut. Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihn beruhigen, ihn trösten, ihm Mut zusprechen, doch er fand einfach die Worte nicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie Taehyung ganz leicht zitterte, was von seinem Leisen schluchzen intensiviert wurden.

"Tae...? Soll ich aufhören?" sagte er gegen den Bauch des anderen hauchend, wobei sich sein warmer Atem über die dunkle Haut legte. Eine Antwort bekam er nur in Form eines Kopfschüttelns. Sehen konnte er diese Geste nicht, spürte sie aber, da sich bei den Bewegungen sein Körper ein wenig mit bewegte. "Bist du dir sicher?" seine Stimme war immer noch nicht wirklich laut, aber gut hörbar für den anderen. Dieses Mal kam keine Reaktion, was ihm verdeutlichte das Taehyung das jetzt nicht wollte, es aber brauchte. Vielleicht half ihm das etwas über den Schmerz hinweg.

Ein letztes Mal gegen die Haut des anderen seufzend führte er seine sanften Küsse fort, kam anschließend an seinem Bauchnabel an, welchen er mit weiteren kleinen und zärtlichen Küssen umkreiste.

Mit einer Hand strich er langsam Taehyung’s Shorts hinunter, mit der anderen Hand stütze er sich auf dem Bett ab, damit sein Gewicht nicht zur sehr auf den Körper des anderen drückte. Taehyung hatte instinktiv seine Beine ein wenig auseinander gespreizt und Jungkook hatte sich zwischen ihnen platziert. Nachdem er mit einigen Startproblemen die Unterwäsche des anderen hinunter und komplett von seinen Beinen gestreift hatte, beugte er sich wieder über ihn, führte seine liebkosenden Küsse fort und erarbeitete sich seinen Weg zwischen die Beine. Dort angekommen bemerkte er das das Glied des anderen mittlerweile hart war, sich ihm deutlich entgegen streckte und durch die eindringlichen Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten ein wenig zuckte.

Ein kurzes grinsen legte sich auf den Lippen Jungkook’s, gefolgt von einem kurzen schnalzen mit seiner Zunge, beugte er sich dann wieder runter und hauchte ganz leicht gegen die Spitze. Was Taehyung einen Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließ.  Nachdem er einige wenige Küsse auch auf diesem verteilt hatte, öffnete er seinen Mund und leckte mit der Zungenspitze vom Schaft hinauf zur Spitze, umkreiste dort die Eichel einmal kurz, bis er mehrmals mit der Zungen gegen die Empfindliche Stelle, direkt unter der Kuppe, drückte und dort dann drüber leckte.

Taehyung drückte sich ihm leicht entgegen, keuchte bei jeder Bewegung auf, mittlerweile hatte er seine Hände rechts und links von sich weg gestreckt und krallte sich in die Bettdecke. Obwohl die Tränen immer noch langsam flossen konnte er seine Hände nicht mehr auf seinem Gesicht ruhen lassen, die Liebkosungen trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Vorsichtig nahm Jungkook die Spitze in den Mund, senkte seinen Kopf und führte dabei ganz langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter sein Glied in den Mund, bewegte dabei seine Zunge nicht, drückte sie aber mit leichtem Druck an dessen Unterseite. Taehyung überkam ein warmer Schauer bei jeder Bewegung die Jungkook mit seinem Mund und Zunge machte. Auch das konnte er so unglaublich gut.

Während eine Hand Jungkook’s den Penis des anderen Mannes umfasste, machte die andere zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln ihre Kreise. Was Weiteres keuchen zur Folge hatte.

Jungkook intensivierte seine Bewegungen, sog immer mehr und immer fester an ihm, was Taehyung dazu brachte nur noch lauter aufzustöhnen, ihm sich mehr entgegen zu drücken, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, seine Sinne benebelten ihn, seine Augen wurden glasig. Er konnte die weiche Zunge an seinem Penis spüren, wie sie sie umkreiste, sie anstupste und ihn verrückt machte. Die weichen Lippen Jungkooks umhüllten ihn vollkommen. Jungkook konnte nicht alles in seinen Mund aufnehmen, aber das was er nicht konnte machte er mit seiner Hand wet. Auch Jungkook schloss seine Augen und genoss das was er machte, Taehyung schmeckte gut, es war salzig aber zugleich auch irgendwie süß, die Haut war weich und und warm. Kurz bevor Jungkook merkt das Taehyung vor dem Höhepunkt stand, hob er seinen Kopf und löste seinen Mund mit einem lauten Geräusch von Taehyung's Penis, sah dann auf zu ihm, ein freches grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen.

Vollkommen benebelt sah Taehyung runter zu ihm, seine Augenbrauen hatten sich in der Mitte zusammen geschlossen, sein Blick war traurig, traurig das Jungkook aufgehört hatte und traurig weil er immer noch Tränen in den Augen, wegen seiner Gedanken, hatte. "W...warum hörst du auf....?" keuchte er atemlos, sein Brustpanzer hob sich schnell und sein Herz pochte im Doppelten Takt mit. Jungkook allerdings sagte nichts, er wollte den anderen nur ein wenig necken, denn während er gerade zu ihm aufsah, stupste er mit seiner Zungenspitze an die Kuppel, gab zwischendrin einen Kuss drauf.

"Hör.....auf mich....zu necken..." stammelte er und zog seine Unterlippe hervor. Sein Körper war so sehr erhitzt, er hatte das Gefühl als würde er fiebern, auch Jungkook merkte das.

Lange wollte Jungkook ihn aber nicht foltern, denn nachdem er nochmal kurz drüber leckte, nahm er Taehyungs Penis wieder in den Mund, fing wieder an in gleichen Tempo in welchem er zuvor aufgehört hatte seinen Kopf nach oben und nach unten zu bewegen, sog dabei im Takt an diesem. "Ah!" Taehyung warf seinen Kopf wieder zurück und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, festigte seinen griff wieder in der Decke. Das war plötzlich, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Nach einer weile indem Jungkook seinen Penis bearbeitete merkte Taehyung das er nicht mehr lange aushielt. "Ahh...nnghh....Ju-Jungkook…i-ich, kann ni-nicht mehr lange." brachte er gebrochen zwischen seinem Stöhnen hervor. Allerdings sah der andere das nicht als Aufforderung aufzuhören, eher im Gegenteil er machte weiter, intensiver, bewegte seine Zunge nun mit, bis Taehyung es wirklich nicht mehr aushielt und sich im Mund des anderen, mit einem lauten _Jungkook_ , ergoss. Der jüngere liebte es seinen Namen zu hören, vor allem wenn es so erregt aus dem Mund seines Geliebten kam. Nachdem sich Taehyung seinem Orgasmus erlegend wie festgebunden dort vor dem jüngeren lag, leckte Jungkook noch einige Sekunden weiter an ihm, was in dem Körper des anderen kleine und unkontrollierbare Zuckungen verursachte. Er war danach immer so unglaublich empfindlich, was sein gegenüber jedes Mal ausnutze um ihn damit zu reizen.

Den Kopf hebend ließ Jungkook dann doch schlussendlich von ihm ab, wisch sich genüsslich mit seinem Daumen über die Lippen, wobei er ein wenig Sperma mitnahm, was ihn dann dazu bewegte genau diesen Daumen in den Mund zu nehmen und es weg zu lecken. Ein schiefes grinsen legte sich dabei auf seine Lippen. Was Taehyung bemerkte, weil er ihn mittlerweile ansah, er lief hochrot an, zog seine Beine ruckartig an und legte seine Hände auf seinen Intimbereich. "Was gibt’s da zu grinsen...?" grummelte er peinlich berührt, man merkte immer noch das er völlig außer Atem war, doch anscheinend ging es ihm besser. Jungkook hatte es geschafft ihn ein wenig abzulenken, er hoffte wirklich, dass es länger anhalten würden.  Als Antwort bekam er nur ein kurzes Schulterzucken und ein zwinkern.

_Ja das hatte er gerade wirklich gebraucht._

Als Taehyung zu Jungkook sah und sich nicht mit einem Schulterzucken zufrieden geben wollte, bemerkte er, dass sich in seiner Boxershorts eine deutliche Beule gebildet hatte, nun war es an Taehyung schief zu grinsen, was Jungkook nicht unbemerkt blieb. Er schaute an sich runter, dann wieder hoch in Taehyung’s Augen. "Willst du mir damit helfen?" fragte er frech, krabbelte dann langsam nach vorne, bis sein Gesicht direkt vor dem des anderen war, blieb so einige Sekunden und wartete auf eine Antwort. "Nur wenn du brav bitte sagst!" der Unterton den Taehyung an den Tag legte gefiel Jungkook nicht, doch fügte er sich dem älteren ohne große Widerworte. "Bitte." Was für ihn genug Anlass war rechts neben sich zu greifen, die Schublade seines Nachttisches zu öffnen und die Tube mit dem Gleitgel raus zu holen.

"Hier." er hielt ihm die Packung hin und Jungkook nahm sie ohne zu zögern aus seinen Händen, öffnete sie und drückte eine ausreichende Menge Gel auf 2 seiner Finger. Während Jungkook dies tat, rutschte der andere ein wenig runter, spreizte seine Beine, hob sie hoch und hielt sie mit beiden Händen unter den Knien fest. Allein von dem Anblick konnte Jungkook schon kommen, Taehyung sah so verführerisch aus. Die kleinen Schweißperlen, die auf auf seiner Haut lagen, seine Haare dadurch gegen seine Stirn drückten, der glasige Ausdruck in seinen Augen, es machte den jüngeren fast Wahnsinnig. Sich nach vorne lehnend, stütze er sich mit einer Hand auf rechts neben Taehyung’s Oberkörper an, mit der anderen Hand führte er beide Finger zur Öffnung, strich zunächst nur drüber, bis er dann leicht drückte und sie in den älteren rein schob.

Taehyung zog einen scharfen Ton durch seine Zähne, was Jungkook dazu brachte kurz still zu halten, aber er kannte den anderen und wusste einfach schon wie er sich um ihn kümmern musste, wie der andere reagieren würde. Zunächst langsam, dann immer schneller bewegte er seine Finger nach oben und nach unten, erst gleichzeitig, dann abwechselnd. Führte nach einigen Minuten einen dritten Finger ein und bereitete ihn dafür vor was ihm noch bevor stand. Beobachtete aber jede Sekunde Taehyung, der sich unter den Finger des anderen krümmte, den Kopf nach hinten gelegt hatte und es anscheinend sehr genoss. "Küss mich..." flüsterte der jüngere dem anderen ins Ohr, hatte sich dafür ein wenig mehr nach vorne gebeugt. Taehyung senkte seinen Kopf sofort, sah Jungkook kurz an und öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig, der andere nahm das als Einladung und küsste ihn, heiß und innig, während er weiterhin seine Finger in ihm bewegte, ihn weitete.

"Ah...nghh....K-Kook....ich halt das...nicht mehr lange…a-aus..." keuchte er in den Kuss rein, er war mittlerweile wieder hart, sein Penis bog sich seinem Bauch entgegen, kleine Lusttropfen dabei auf seinem Bauch verlierend. "Noch nicht…" antwortet der andere ihm entgegen, hauchte in den Kuss, nahm dann aber seine Finger aus ihm raus, was Taehyung dazu brachte seine Beine los zu lassen, darauf folgend sie auf das Bett fielen zu lassen.

Nachdem Taehyung mit geschlossenen Augen lang und schwer ausatmete, öffnete er diese ruckartig, sah Jungkook an und grinste schief, drückte sich vom Bett ab, legte eine Hand auf die Brust des anderen und drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett.

"Wa-?!"

Jetzt lag Jungkook auf seinem Rücken, vollkommen perplex, mit geweiteten Augen hoch zu Taehyung starrend. dieser schwang sich über ihn, Beine rechts und links von der Hüfte des anderen, mit den Knien abstützend, packte hinter sich nach dem Penis Jungkook’s und führte diesen zu seiner Öffnung. Er senkte seinen Körper ein wenig nach unten und drückte dabei die Spitze in ihn hinein, langsam ließ er sich weiter runter, bis er die gesamte Länger in sich hatte, dabei mit beiden Händen auf der Brust besagten Mannes abstützend. "Ah..." stöhnte er auf und biss sich dabei leicht auf die Unterlippe. Jungkook tat es ihm gleich, stöhnte bei der Bewegung auf und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, Taehyung aber nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen drückte Taehyung sich ab, bis er nur noch die Spitze drin hatte, dann ließ er sich wieder runter fallen, wiederholte diese einige Male, bis er einen Rhythmus fand. Jungkook hatte mittlerweile seine Hände hoch gehoben und sie auf die Hüften des anderen gelegt, half ihm aber nicht dabei sich zu bewegen, dafür genoss er das hier viel zu sehr. Er sah wie Taehyung die Augen zusammen kniff, den Kopf gesenkt hatte und bei jeder Bewegung aufkeuchte, dabei immer wieder in kurzen Abständen _Jungkook_ rief.

Mit jedem Stoß, den er auf den Hüften des anderen tat wurde er zittriger und schwächer, er konnte sich kaum noch auf ihm halten, er fühlte sich so ausgefüllt, es war mit der Zeit anstrengend und die Lust in ihm stieg zusätzlich noch dazu. "Ko-Kook...hilf mi-mir." winselte er, ließ sich anschließend auf die Brust des anderen nieder. Jungkook festigte seinen Griff an Taehyung’s Hüfte, bewegte ihn rauf und dann runter, seine Beine dabei gegen das Bett drückend, unterstütze er die Stöße in Taehyung mit seiner eigenen Hüfte. Mit der Zeit wurde er schneller, stieß immer mehr und immer fester in ihn rein, atmete dabei schwer gegen das Ohr des anderen, da Taehyung sein Gesicht mittlerweile in die Schulter des anderen vergraben hatte, dieser glühte, stöhnte und zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Lust.

 "Ko-Komme gleich......" stöhnte Taehyung in die Halsbeuge des anderen. "Dann…komm." antwortete er ihm schwer atmend, auch er stand kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt. Woraufhin er sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ, seinen Kopf nur noch fester gegen die Schulter des anderen drückte, seine Finger in die weiße Haut Jungkook’s krallte und mit einem sehr lauten stöhnen sich zwischen den beiden Körpern ergoss. Jungkook ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, denn auch er kam nach einigen weiteren Stößen in Taehyung, welche besagten Mann nur noch mehr in seinen Orgasmus verharren ließ.

Für einige Minuten blieben beide so liegen, genossen die Nachwirkungen. Taehyung spürte wie Jungkook in ihm erschlaffte und sich dann kurz danach aus ihm heraus zog. Jungkook wollte diesen wunderschönen Moment nicht ruinieren, aber wenn er nicht langsam aufstand würde er es wirklich nicht mehr zur Arbeit schaffen.

"Tae...?" hauchte er ihm leise entgegen. "Ich muss echt los jetzt…" Taehyung nickte leicht gegen die Schulter des anderen, drückte sich gegen das Bett nach oben, gab Jungkook beim hochgehen einen kurzen aber sanften Kuss gegen die Lippen und rollte sich dann anschließend runter von ihm. Er sagte nix, genoss noch für kurze Zeit das wohlige Gefühl in ihm, was aber langsam abklingte.

Jungkook sprang vom Bett runter, schnappte sich kurz sein Handy um auf die Uhr zu schauen, schreckte dabei hoch und rannte in Richtung Badezimmer, wobei er dabei sein Handy wieder aufs Bett schmiss. "Scheiße! Ich komm zu spät!" rief er. Taehyung musste kichern, griff nach seiner Decke und deckte sich zu. _Das war wirklich schön gewesen._


End file.
